


One Fine Specimen of Nature

by xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx



Series: 21 Ships of GOT7 [10]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Humor, M/M, jaebam, model!bambam, photographer!jb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx/pseuds/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When nature photographer Jaebum goes from rustic waterfalls to fluorescent lit warehouses, he doesn't expect much. But a certain Thai model might be able to change his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Fine Specimen of Nature

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically the model!Bambam and photographer!JB AU everyone secretly needs XD
> 
> Edit: So I just realized this is my 50th work on AO3. Party time XD

Jaebum sighed as he entered the warehouse where the photo shoot was to take place. It was exactly as he had expected, a big space filled with bright lights, pretentious people and clothing that looked nice (if a little a bizarre) but were not practical at all.

When he had majored in Photography back in college, he had dreamed for becoming a wildlife photographer. Being able to travel to beautiful waterfalls and see amazing animals, and capture them in their natural habitat so that people all around the world could see how truly wonderful biodiversity was, that was the dream as far Jaebum was concerned.

When he had graduated college he had scored a temporary job at a nature magazine because one of their permanent photographers was sick. Those were the best 8 months of Jaebum’s life. He had gotten to travel to beautiful places, while he still thought Korea was the best, he wouldn’t give up those experiences for the world. While Jaebum was happy that the other man had regained his health, losing that wonderful job had been disappointing.

It had been 2 months since then and he was still looking for a job. Last week Jinyoung had somehow managed to get him a job as a photographer for a fashion magazine, it was a onetime thing but if they liked him, they might call him again, that was what Jinyoung had said.

Going from quaint waterfalls and rustic sceneries to fluorescent light lit warehouses filled with materialistic and pretentious people who were part of a world that Jaebum knew nothing about (and had no desire to know anything about.) was not appealing for him, but the pay was good and he did feel guilty for living off of his best friend for two months.

“Hey are you Im Jaebum?” an accented voice asked from behind him.

Jaebum turned around and resisted the urge to gape at the most beautiful man he had ever seen. The man looked was a little shorter than him. He had long legs, his legs contributed to more than ½ of his height. He was dressed fashionably and his hair was perfectly styled. But what really caught Jaebum’s attention, it was his face. He had a baby face with ridiculously big (and beautiful) eyes and big pouty lips that Jaebum couldn’t take his eyes off from.

“Are you Im Jaebum or not?” the man repeated his question, clearly annoyed, snapping Jaebum out of his reverie.

Jaebum nodded, still unable to speak, instead reaching out his hand to shake the other’s surprised with how firm his handshake was (and how soft his skin was.)

“Who are you?” Jaebum asked, regaining his voice only realizing how rude the inquiry sounded once the words had left his mouth.

The other man looked at him incredulously “You don’t know who I am?” he asked disbelievingly. If anyone had asked him that Jaebum would have immediately written them off as arrogant but somehow this man seemed genuinely curious.

“I’m not really into fashion. I’m actually a nature photographer. My friend recommended me for this job. It’s my first time." he explained.

The confused look on the other’s face was replaced by bright grin “Oh. Anyway, I’m Kunpimook Bhuwakul but everyone calls me Bambam.” He said introducing himself with a grin.

Jaebum involuntarily felt himself smile back “Are you not from here?” he asked. _‘That would explain the accent.’_   He added mentally.

Bambam nodded “Nope, I’m from Thailand but I moved to Korea when I was a teenager to become a model. I never actually thought it was possible but it worked out. ” he said ending with an enthusiastic smile.

Jaebum couldn’t help but be awed at the fact that the other man had travelled to a completely different country to pursue his dreams. 

“That’s Jackson-hyung.” Bambam said, pointing to another man clad in a tight fitting muscle t shirt and a pair of jeans that hugged his thighs. “He’s the director of the photo shoot.” He added. Jaebum guessed that Jackson was probably a friend of Bambam’s considering the proud smile the younger wore when he spoke of Jackson.

Noticing the duo, Jackson made his way to them “Hi, I’m Jackson Wang.” He said greeting Jaebum in a loud and cheerful voice.

Jaebum resisted the urge to cringe, he wasn’t a big fan of loud people, especially when the situation didn’t call for raised voices (eg. A quiet warehouse.) but he put his professional mask on and smiled and greeted the man (albeit a tad less enthusiastically)

Jaebum had to admit that despite the Chinese man’s obnoxious loudness he knew his way around. He was very detailed as he explained the ropes to Jaebum, answering questions Jaebum hadn’t even thought of asking (and definitely would have needed to know during the shoot.

“Okay, we’re starting now” Jackson announced clapping his hands together to get everyone’s attention.

Jaebum took his time to observe Bambam who had been dolled up for the shoot. Jaebum wasn’t usually the biggest fan of makeup but on Bambam it accentuated his already striking features. The Thai boy noticed his staring and shot him a bright grin and flirty wink that made Jaebum’s knees go weak (though he would never admit that to anyone.)

As the shoot started, Jaebum was blown away. He had always assumed modeling was just about ‘looking pretty’. He had no idea how much effort went into ‘looking pretty’. Watching Bambam’s expressions morph from one to another, going from cute to hot in a matter of seconds left Jaebum breathless.

Suddenly the shoot was stopped by Jackson’s loud exclamation “No no Bambam, you’re good now but I need more, well more what’s the word I’m looking for.” He paused for a moment to think “More feeling.” He declared gesturing wildly with his arms.

Jaebum rolled his eyes with how vague Jackson was but he noticed that Bambam was nodding fervently as if he actually  understood what Jackson meant (Jaebum was pretty sure even Jackson wasn’t sure what he meant.)   

By the end of the shoot, Jaebum had developed a sense of respect for models in general, but especially Bambam. Despite his young age, he was hard-working, patient and most importantly passionate. He was also good-natured and not pretentious at all. Maybe, just maybe in the course of 3 hours Jaebum had developed a _minor_ crush on the Thai boy.

He was putting away his equipment when he was interrupted by a tap on his shoulder

“Hey.” Bambam greeted. Jaebum turned around, he noticed Bambam had changed out of his photo shoot clothes and was back in a slightly oversized sweater and jeans.

“Hey.” Jaebum greeted back simply. He wanted to say more but he didn’t know the polite way to say _‘I didn’t know modeling took any skill but you proved me wrong and you’re amazingly good at it.’_

“So, I usually don’t ask out any of the photographers I see.” Bambam started teasingly. “But do you want to grab a cup of coffee with me?” he asked, a hint of shyness creeping into his voice a far cry from the smoldering stares he had on just a minute ago.

Before Jaebum could comment on the uncharacteristic shyness Bambam quickly added “Because you know you like nature and I am one fine specimen of nature.” He said with a flirtatious wink gesturing to his body.

Jaebum nodded. He had to admit that the Thai boy was certinaly something and he would definitely enjoy getting to know more about him. “As long as you don’t call yourself that.” He added with a smirk.

Bambam smirked “Would you rather I call you that?” he asked, smirk widening when Jaebum turned away blushing.

 _‘This is really going to be interesting.’_ They both thought simultaneously.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed. Feedback is appreciated :)


End file.
